Animorphs: New Beginnings
by Gilana1
Summary: Starts off as a rewrite of the Animorphs, but with an OC, and a lot of original twists... Rating subject to change. DISCONTINUED


**Chapter 1**

My name is Jasmine. I can't tell you my last name. I'm a pretty normal girl, or at least I was. I mean, I didn't have a whole lot of friends, but I had a few, and they were good friends. We've rather drifted apart, though. I also had the biggest crush on this one guy, who was the cutest. He still is, to me. We've gotten a little closer, but I don't think he'll ever really like me, but I'm never giving up. I have nice parents, and I live in a nice house. I have an older sister who I used to emulate, and I live in a normal town, just like the one you live. Maybe it even is your town.

Things are not as they seem. Please, as you read this story, don't think that I'm crazy. I'm not. I wish I were, believe me, I do. I'm not, though. All of what I'm about to tell you is true. I'm writing this down so that one day others my learn the truth. I feel as if I'm always watching my back. I used to be so happy, energetic and carefree. Before that one night…

It's not just me, either. There are others who were there with me, when it happened. My friends: Marco, my crush, who loves to joke. He's the short, Hispanic-looking guy that I'd always had a crush on. He had tan skin, brown eyes, and this long, dark hair. There's also Marco's best friend, Jake, who's as serious as Marco is funny. He's a tall, somewhat big guy, who is cute, too, I guess. He has pale skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Jake's cousin, Rachel, was also there. She's this tall, leggy blonde supermodel-type girl. Rachel's best friend, Cassie, was there, too. She's an animal-lover, who's short, and African-American. Rachel's other best friend, Melissa, was also with us. She's this small, shy girl, with long pale blonde hair and grey eyes. Also with us was Tobias, a thoughtful loner with a terrible home life, who had unruly blonde hair, and these tender, blue eyes that no one can see anymore. And me: a short, Japanese-American girl.

Please, read what I have to say with an open mind. I'm not crazy, and things are not as they seem. You must know the truth. I will tell you my story, the story of friends and I, and you'll learn how we did.

It started out as any other normal night at the mall. I was just doing some window-shopping, secretly hoping that my crush, Marco would be there. He was somewhat of a mall rat, so I figured I could catch him here.

I walked around for a while, before spotting him outside of the arcade, with some people. I thought it was somewhat weird for them to be hanging out together. I mean, Jake and Marco always did, and so did Cassie and Rachel. Melissa hadn't been hanging out with anyone recently, and looked really bored and upset right now. Tobias, well… neither did he. He was new to school, and got picked on. I felt sorry for him.

Anyway, even though Marco was with his friends, I was not a shy girl. So, I walked right up to him, and said, "Hi, Marco!" All of his friends just stared at me as if I was nuts. Which, I probably was. Who knows. I just wanted to be with Marco. However, he didn't feel the same way.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine." He said. "Uh, we were just going." I could tell that he wanted to get way. I'm not stupid. However, I am persistent.

"Where to?" I asked. "If you're walking home, can I go with you?"

"Uh, no, we were –" Marco began, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Oh, now come on, Marco." She turned to me. "Yes, we were walking home. We were going to walk through the construction site as a short cut home. You should come with us." She winked. The others – minus Marco – stifled a laugh. Before Marco could say anything, Jake spoke up.

"Rachel's right, don't be rude, Marco." He said. "Let's go."

Marco groaned, but off we went.

I sometimes wonder if I shouldn't have taken the hint and just gone home on my own. However, Marco was going there, so I would be, too. I sometimes wonder if it was all worth it.

It was pretty uneventful. Actually, we were down right terrified that some serial killer would jump out from behind something and kill us all. So, we were scared stiff. But, nothing happened. Until…

Tobias spotted it first. He had been looking up in the sky, and just stopped. He pointed up in the sky, telling us to look. We all slowly stopped and look to see some bright lights in the sky coming down towards us. We all knew what it was, but none of us wanted to say it. Evidentially, except for Cassie, but she just came right out and said it. "It's a flying saucer!"


End file.
